


A Spider's Nest

by LauLilly



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bad Puns, Claude stop having family reunions, F/M, Funny, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauLilly/pseuds/LauLilly
Summary: You keep finding Claude's relatives in the bathroom, You're starting to get ticked off.





	A Spider's Nest

*SPLAT*

The sound of a shoe hitting against the wall horrified him.

"Stop it." You kept trying to get him off you, you had to admit. This was funny.

"You killed Jessi...." You rolled your eyes at his gold ones. "I told you, stop bringing your relatives here. It was tolerable before, but enough is enough."

He still kept sobbing in your hair, this was getting ridiculous. "Fine you can keep them, but leave them out of the bathroom. You swear you were going to bust out laughing when he said 'Yay!' running around happily. You rolled your eyes before smiling. That's a spider for ya.

 


End file.
